


Buon Natale, Fred

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George ha bisogno solo di una cosa per Natale, la otterrà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Natale, Fred

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_ *  
  
Il giardino della Tana risuonava delle urla dei bambini. La neve era caduta in abbondanza quella notte e nonna Molly aveva mandato i numerosi nipotini fuori a fare un pupazzo. Spesso si sentivano i rimproveri dei più grandi verso i piccoli che, correndo, rischiavano di travolgere il mucchio di neve che piano piano stava prendendo forma.  
Dominique entrò di corsa in cucina.  
« Nonna! Ci servono i bottoni, la carota, la sciarpa, il cappello, la scopa! »  
Molly tirò fuori tutto l’occorrente dai numerosi cassetti e armadietti.  
« Mi dispiace, tesoro, non trovo i bottoni ».  
George si affacciò alla porta.  
« Tieni, usa questi ».  
L’uomo porse alla bambina due bottoni: erano neri e su ognuno c’erano due lettere rosse, una F e una G.  
« Li usavamo io e lo zio Fred per il nostro pupazzo, quando eravamo piccoli » spiegò.  
La bambina sorrise e tornò fuori con gli altri.  
Poco dopo, al richiamo dei genitori, rientrarono tutti per la cena. Fuori era buio e la neve scendeva lentamente. Un pupazzo faceva bella mostra di sé al centro del giardino. George si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò la creazione dei bambini. Subito fu assalito dalla nostalgia. Lui e Fred ne facevano sempre uno tutto loro, lontano da quello dei fratelli.  
Mentre lo guardava, il pupazzo girò la testa verso di lui e gli fece l’occhiolino, storcendo la bocca in un ghigno. George sgranò gli occhi, poi gli restituì il sorriso.  
« Buon Natale, Fred ».

**Author's Note:**

> *"All I want for Christmas is you" di Mariah Carey


End file.
